Wanda's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Wanda begins to celebrate FLARG against her will.
1. Chapter 1

**Wanda's Farting Problem**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

_Author's Note: I'm surprised no one else got to this yet._

_Disclaimer: Fairly Odd Parents and all its characters belong to Butch Hartman._

* * *

"Hey Timmy! Guess what!" Timmy Turner's Dad claimed, barging into Timmy's room. "I just came up here to let you know that while you're in here with absolutely nothing to do because me and your mother have nowhere to go and we can't hire a vicky to babysit, I'm going to go outside and find some way to get my revenge on Dinkleberg for making me come up here to your room and telling you stuff that doesn't concern you at all, thereby wasting your time so that when I leave you will wonder what the heck this was all about!" he over-explained as he then closed the door, suddenly falling down the stairs like an idiot as he yelled in pain. "Honey, I've fallen down the stairs like an idiot while yelling in pain!" he exclaimed.

"What the heck was that all about?" Timmy Turner remarked as Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of the fishbowl.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that Butch Hartman's jokes always make thing more predictable, but sometimes you can't predict when something stupid or pointless will come up, like the fact that I'm going a taco in my hand!" Cosmo stated, a taco suddenly appearing in his hand.

"Where'd you get that?" Wanda asked him.

"Oh, just from some ugly male witch who wears purple that runs a taco stand in a hill by the sea. He also signed by taco and called me an idiot for no particular reason because of my dumb remarks!" Cosmo turned the taco, Timmy and Wanda seeing that it was signed "To idiot, enjoy. Waluigi".

"You do realize you provided a reason after you mentioned that it was for no particular reason, right?" Timmy stated.

"I did?" Cosmo rubbed his head in confusion. "Neat!"

"Hey Dinkleberg!" Timmy's dad exclaimed, Timmy and his fairies spotting him out his room window showing off a signed taco to him.

"Guess what, I have a signed taco that I got from an ugly male witch from a hill by the sea that he signed after he called me an idiot for no particular reason because of my dumb remarks, and you don't!"

Dinkleberg looked at Timmy's dad for a few moments. "That's nice, Turner!" he went back to mowing the lawn.

"DINKLEBERG!" Timmy's Dad growled, somewhat insulted by Dinkleberg's innocent statement.

"Typical." Timmy sighed, he and his fairies having watched what happened.

"Hey I forgot, what was this story's plot again?" Cosmo questioned himself, before Wanda's stomach growled loudly at her. "Oh yeah! Now I remember! The story is going to plan something that results in something illegal or harmful!"

"Not that kind of plot, you idiot!" Timmy ranted at him.

Wanda's stomach continued growling at her. "Oh no, absolutely not!" Wanda stated, shaking her arms and crossing them. "There is no way that this author would go for it!"

"Go for what?" Timmy asked.

"There's no way that this author is ever going to get me to-" Wanda farted loudly, much to Timmy's flabbergast as he freaked, spazzing out into random weird faces before collapsing on the floor right afterwards. Cosmo started laughing so hard that his guts literally prolapsed from his body, which didn't affect him at all due to him being a fairy.

"It's not funny! Stop laughing!" Wanda remarked, farting again as this only made Cosmo laugh harder.

"Your butt said _Ppppppppfffffftt!"_ Cosmo exclaimed, still laughing his butt off as he began rolling on the floor next to the semi-unconscious Timmy Turner.

"You do realize what you said makes for an onomatopoeia of Wanda's butt's outburst, right?" Sparky the Fairy Dog stated, standing next to Timmy. "Onomatopoeias are overrated, just saying."

Timmy woke up from his spazzed out state, shaking his head. "It's bad enough the girl of my dreams, my mom and especially Vicky are all tooting their butt horns at me! Now you two?" Timmy thought about it for a moment, the thought of Wanda farting causing him to spazz out again.

"Weird. I haven't seem him like this much since I made soup out of his homework." Sparky mentioned.

Cosmo stopped laughing as his laugh box suddenly broke, needing to poof up a new one just like it as Wanda put her hands on her stomach, which growled as her butt released a flurry of loud poots that stunk up Timmy's room, with Wanda gasping as it made a brown stain on the back of her pants, lifting her wand and poofing the stain away as she sighed in dismay.

"Great. Now I'm the newest fart joke around here..." Wanda sighed.

"Oh, don't worry Wanda, that new masculine side of you just makes me love you even more!" Cosmo admitted after poofing his body back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy was in school, with Wanda disguised as an eraser and Cosmo as a pencil, while Mr. Crocker was teaching stupid stuff.

"Today class, I'll be teaching you stupid stuff. Such as why I'm obsessed with giving out F's, and why I'm a big loser who lives with my mom and believes in _**FAIRY GOD PARENTS!**_" Crocker stated, spazzing out as he finished.

"Gee, my life sure is becoming predictable at times." Timmy sighed. "But at least Crocker isn't yelling at me to be quiet.

Crocker popped up in front of Timmy, to his surprise. "I'm yelling at you to be quiet, Turner!" he yelled.

"Weird how every time someone says that at least something specific hasn't happened, it happens! Specifically!" Cosmo stated.

"Your green pencil is right, Turner. You need to learn that!" Crocker remarked.

As Timmy sighed, a loud fart was heard throughout the classroom, which came from Wanda, who was having a typical fart problem as Timmy's pink eraser let off a cloud of pink gas.

"Gosh darn it, Turner. You need to watch your diet!" Crocker remarked as he wafted the pink gas away, thinking it was Timmy. "For farting in my class and failing to watch your diet, you get an **_F!_**" Crocker pulled out an F, giving it to Timmy, who sighed at the fact that he was doomed to fail over and over in Crocker's class, the other kids laughing loudly at him not helping to improve his pathetic life at all.

Later on in the hall, Cosmo and Wanda poofed themselves back to their normal forms, with Timmy starting angrily at Wanda.

"Thanks a lot, Wanda! Because of you Crocker gave me another F! And everyone laughed at me!"

"Sorry sport! I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't-" Wanda farted again, her gas echoing through the hallway.

"We'll look on the bright side! You're always prone to this kind of stuff anyway, and it was funny!" Cosmo stated.

Timmy glared down at Cosmo, whose statement didn't cheer him up.

"Oh right, my statements are always stupid and they never cheer you up." Cosmo realized.

"Now everyone's going to be blaming me for your unexplainable bad gas!" Timmy stated to Wanda.

Wanda crossed her arms in discontent. "Unexplainable? Even Cosmo should know that I-" a brassy poot escaped her big butt, puffing up the back of her black pants in the form of pink gas.

"Oh come on! Let me-" she farted loudly again. "-finish-" and again. "-my sentences!" Her butt simply continued letting it rip to its own content, while Cosmo was laughing loudly and Timmy's left eye twitched, right before he spazzed out again.


	3. Chapter 3

Wanda and Cosmo were at Mama Cosma's house, with Wanda wishing she was dead as Cosmo floated in joy.

"I sure wish I were dead!" Wanda complained. "But seeing as how fairies live forever, that's not possible!"

"Oh come on Wanda!" Cosmo smiled and elbow bumped her in an attempt to enlighten her spirit. "I mean sure my mama hates you, but that doesn't mean we can't visit her every once in a while!"

Wanda crossed her arms, a stern expression on her face. "I'm only doing this because the author is making us do it!"

Mama Cosma floated into the room. "It's so good to see both my son and my daughter-in-law who I hate for marrying my son and taking him away from me visiting me against their wills because the author made them." she stated.

"What exactly is the point of this, anyway?" Wanda asked, throwing her arms up before releasing a loud, brassy poot that made her butt appear bigger.

"Ha ha! Your butt sounds like a tuba!" Cosmo remarked, his hands on his lap as he laughed while speaking.

Mama Cosma put her hand on Cosmo's shoulder. "Cosmo dearie, let mama handle this." She started laughing at Wanda, even as she spoke. "Ha ha! Your butt sounds like a tuba!" she remarked, repeating what Cosmo said as Wanda's subsequent bouts of pink flatulence only fueled their laughter.

"I don't have to take this!" Wanda claimed, raising her wand and poofing out of the room, another poot coming out.

"So what is it with all the cute and/or sexy girls, plus that icky babysitter, being gassy?" Mama Cosma asked.

"I don't know. But at least Timmy isn't around to spazz out over Wanda's arousing pink gas!" Cosmo stated, smiling as he stared into space, feeling aroused for no apparent reason.


	4. Chapter 4

Wanda released loud, brassy poot that puffed up the back of her black pants, with Cosmo and Poof laughing their heads off as Poof bounced up and down.

"Ha ha! Everything your butt says is funny, Wanda!" Cosmo laughed.

"Poof Poof!" Poof giggled.

Wanda covered her butt, farting again as she felt it passing through her hands with a dignified blush on her face. "I can't help it, ok? Stop laughing at my butt's sounds!"

Timmy walked into his room, gawking in shock when he smelled Wanda's farts, which lingered in the form of pink gas as he wafted the air. "Darn it, Wanda! Can't you at least hold it in for one chapter?"

Wanda unintentionally farted in Timmy's face. "Sorry about that, sport! But I can't stop, much to my dismay."

"Oh Timmy!" Timmy's dad called as Timmy's fairies poofed themselves into the fishbowl, turning into fish as Timmy's dad came up to the window on a ladder from outside.

"Stop talking to your farting goldfish and help me find a way to beat Dinkleberg!" he claimed.

As Timmy's dad moved further up the ladder, it suddenly fell backwards, causing him to fall down and hurt himself, screaming in pain from the nasty fall. "Honey, I moved further up the ladder when it suddenly fell backwards, causing it to fall down and make me hurt myself, with me screaming in pain from the nasty fall!" he claimed, once again reciting the fanfic's description of events into his dialogue as it became a running gag in this fanfic, much like the many running gags done by Butch Hartman.

Meanwhile in Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Wanda had her hands on her big butt, farting loudly in Anti-Cosmo's face as she did an authentic hillbilly laugh afterwards.

"Ma'h butt sure is tootin' out nasty farts! And a'h like it!" Anti-Wanda claimed, rubbing her butt as she let out some louder, raunchier farts that stunk the area further.

"Good grief, woman! That is the most vile, rude, crude, obnoxious, rambunctious, atrocious thing you've ever done!" Anti-Cosmo remarked, wafting the air as Anti-Wanda kept pooting in his direction, her farts blowing at his hair. "Stop this barbarous behavior at once!"

"He's right!" Foop stated, floating next to Anti-Cosmo. "Stop unleashing those annoying farts at once so that I may concentrate on how to get rid of my arch-nemesis Poof for good!"

Anti-Wanda farted louder, taking a big whiff of her flatulence as she smiled. "Sorry, can't hear you over ma'h loud farts! A'h sure am one stanky girl!"

Anti-Wanda pulled out a bean burrito out her butt with her feet, swallowing it in one gulp as her stomach growled. "Ya'll get ready! Here comes a big one!"

"Oh poo!" Anti-Cosmo uttered as he his behind Foop, while Anti-Wanda unleashed a vast stream of farts that blew Anti-Cosmo and Foop away, with Anti-Wanda doing another hillbilly laugh as she completely polluted the air in Anti-Fairy World with her smelly green butt fumes, the other Anti-Fairies running in fear as Anti-Wanda simply kept laughing and farting in spite of the chaos she was causing with just her butt.


End file.
